Frank Doyle
.]]Frank Doyle (Paul F. Tompkins), is married to Sadie Doyle. He is a drunk, and a former exorcist turned medium. Of the couple, he is less interested in socializing and helping others, though he can be convinced. He has a fondness for auctions and purchasing unusual artifacts such as Occam's Razor and Chekhov's Gun. Frank physically resembles Paul F. Tompkins in most descriptions and artwork, which is to say that he is stunningly gorgeous. He also has a "large swath of white hair" above his right ear, after a dream involving Nightmares the Clown frightened him. Due to his interest in auctions, Frank subscribes to Auctioning Weekly. His safe word is 'potatoes.' Friends and Associates *Donna and Dave Henderson *Pterodactyl Jones and Harvey *Red Wolf Mendles *Chachacat *Howard (Howie) Schroeder *Peter (deceased boy detective) *Nightmares the Clown (sworn enemy/childhood nemesis) *Catherine (deceased first love) *Father Lancaster, Sister Kate, and Sister Mary Torquemada Hobbies (besides drinking) * auctions (and the collection of occult artifacts) * cocktail mixing * gossip about archaeologists (although he has no interest in archaeology itself) Dark History At a young age, Frank confronted a nightmarish clown monster in his small Maine hometown of Bayport. He and his friend Howie Schroeder betrayed their friend Peter to save themselves. This drove Frank to drink early in life. As a teenager, Frank was taken in by the church and taught to perform exorcisms. Though he was skilled, he was embittered by the experience (and by whatever happened to his first love Catherine) and struck out on his own. He later made a name for himself in supernatural circles with his partners Pterodactyl Jones and Red Wolf Mendles. The group later disbanded for unknown (but possibly tragic) reasons. After that, Frank spent a year or two drinking himself into a stupor and picking fights with more ghosts than deserved it, until he met Sadie Parker. Frank has been arrested, but it is unknown what for (the Wits Crossover). During his youth he was transformed into a living mannequin for a week after he lost a bet with a wizard. While a mannequin, Frank wore athletic gear. Sadie Frank and Sadie met at a séance gone wrong. Sadie's boyfriend at the time, Bobo Brubaker, was an occult conman holding scam seances, but Sadie's presence (and her natural spiritual sensitivity) unleashed a powerful entity. Frank showed up to banish the spirit. Their eyes met. It was love at first sight. They have been together ever since. These events were first recounted in the This American Wife interview with Frank and Sadie, and then later seen in A Spirited Romance. Frank has also said that Sadie is his hero (the Wits Crossover). Name When chastising each other, Frank and Sadie often use different middle names for each other. Sadie does this more often than Frank. Examples: *Franklin Delano Rigby Doyle (Second Star to the Wrong & She Blinded Me With Seance) *Frank Melache Cacophony Doyle (She Blinded Me With Seance) *Frank Parker Knickerhouse Doyle (Love Love Me Doom) *Frankfurt Kentucky Whiskey Doyle (Vampire Weekend) *Franklin Mint Julep Doyle (A Dave at the Races) *Francis Talking Mule Doyle (A Dave at the Races) *Franklin Lazy Bones Doyle (Goatbusters) *Frank Discussion Doyle (Sarcophagus Now) *Franklin Lloyd Wright Brothers Doyle (The Haunting of Howard Schroeder) *Franklin Lloyds of London Doyle (Bah, Murderbug) *Frank and Beans Doyle (A Beyond Belief Valentine's Day ''- Part I) *Jesse James Madison Avenue Doyle (A Beyond Belief Valentine's Day'' - Part II) *Franklin Wilkes Booth Doyle (Claus and Effect) - given by Theodore the Doorman *Francisco Mondo Pizarro Doyle (Cursed at First Bite) *Franklin W. Dixon Ticonderoga Doyle (Son of Beyond Belief) *Frankincense Murray Abraham Doyle (Ladies and Skeleton) *Franklin Mint Chocolate Chip Doyle (Prelude to a Fish) *Frank o'Prussian War Doyle (Werewolf of Wall Street) *Franklin Armstrong Peppermint Patty Doyle (''Scary Tale of New York'') Sadie has also affectionately addressed Frank as "Frankenstein," to which he responds by calling her "Sadistic." Per Ben Blacker, when asked about Frank's full name, "It's just Frank, actually. Sadie just calls him "Franklin" as a pet name." Original Story The original story for Frank and Sadie Doyle is much different than their current happy status. Ben Acker relayed the original plot on tumblr. "In the pilot, Frank drank and drank in order to die and be with Sadie. Sadie insisted it wouldn’t necessarily work and he needed to LIVE, not die and let her go. Frank met someone in the pilot - a gonzo attorney figure - who had the potential to help him go on living and that chance gave Sadie (whose name in the pilot was Mrs. Gemma Geist) the opportunity to move on." Cocktail There is a Rye-based cocktail named after Frank that was created by Adam Rogers. The recipe is available here. M Bar During the M Bar era, Frank was played for a time by Currie Graham.@ThrillingAdv This was necessary as a result of Paul F. Tompkins' move to New York to film Best Week Ever. Appearances *A Spirited Romance (BB #0) *The Beyond Belief segment in the Original Graphic Novel *The Donna Party (BB #1) *Hell is the Loneliest Number (TAH #1) *Wishing Hell (TAH #5) *The Devil and Mr. Jones (TAH #10) *Second Star to the Wrong (TAH #15) *Love Love Me Doom (TAH #32) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang You're Dead (TAH #37) *Interview with Frank and Sadie (TAH #39) *White Hunter, Drunk Heart (TAH #42) *Vampire Weekend (TAH #48) *Winter of the House of Usher (TAH #52) *A Dave at the Races (TAH #54) *Teenagers of the Corn (TAH #63) *Nuns the Word (TAH #68) *Goatbusters (TAH #72) *Djinn and Tonic (TAH #76) *Sarcophagus Now (TAH #80) *The Yesterday Shop on Today Street (TAH #88) *The Haunting of Howard Schroeder (TAH #93) *Caped Fear (TAH #96) *Bah, Murderbug (TAH #98) *Forged in Flame (TAH #101) *A Beyond Belief Valentines Day (TAH #106) *How To Spell Revenge (TAH #109) *Making Spirits Fight (TAH #114) *The Devil You Know (TAH #116) *Cursed at First Bite (TAH #122) *The Deceased Charm of the Bourgeoisie (TAH #129) *Molar Express (TAH #133) *Touch of Keeble (TAH #140) *Son of Beyond Belief & Ladies and Skeleton (TAH #143) *Claus and Effect (TAH #147) *Basil's Day (TAH #149) *When Cthulu Cthalls (TAH #153) *Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Corpse (TAH #156) *The Heart is a Lonely Haunter (TAH #159) *Bon Viv-Haunt (TAH #164) *Prelude to a Fish (TAH #167) *The Bloodsucker Proxy - Original Variant (TAH #172) and Variant A (TAH #179) *Jones On Third (TAH #178) * Werewolf of Wall Street (TAH #183) * Thrilling Adventure Hour and Wits Crossover! (Bonus Episode) * Scream a Little Scream (TAH #189) * Time Waits for Norman (TAH #191) * The Skeleton Brief (TAH #192) * Gory Gory Hallelujah (TAH #197) * The Skeleton Grief (TAH #201) * Three Strikes You're Dead (TAH #204) * Stabbin' in the Woods (TAH #208) * All About Evil (TAH #214) * It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad World (TAH #219) * Straight on til Mourning (TAH #226) * Dead & Breakfast (TAH #230) * Mannequin Episode (TAH #232) * Snakes in a Mane (TAH #235) * Scary Tale of New York (TAH #236) * Hell to the Chief (TAH #237) Non-Canonical Appearances *On with the Show (TAH #156.1) *The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 3 (TAH #211) References Category:Beyond Belief Characters Category:Character